The Last Seven
by Dom19
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Please R&R. This is the story of Charlie Team as they head through the Hollow. They soon realize that they are the last seven COG soldiers in this godforsaken place.
1. Chapter 1

.

**The Last Seven**

This is my remade version of the original, I changed a character. Please R&R.

It was a cloudy day on the road to Landown, and Captain Miller was worrying about razorhail. If it did come, they would go hide in the derrick, but he would rather not. The exstranded driving it wasn't to keen to the idea of driving gears on a dangerous journey. He looked at his XO, in his opinion the heart of Charlie Team, Lieutenant Alice Smith. She was staring into space, and they only way to tell her race was the space between her helmet and her body armor. The only thing different about her was the computer satchel on her back. He missed seeing her ponytail, but she always followed regulations, which is something he couldn't say about private Tony Harrison, the sniper of the squad. You could barely see him he was so thin, and it was a wonder that he could withstand the kick of a Longshot, but he was better at annoying Alice. He always flirted with her, making it hard for her to concentrate on her computer.

The sergeant Benjamin Hawkins walked up to him, his shotgun still in his hand. "Capt. what is our E.T.A on the drop sight, the team is losing morale?" He asked. "Three hours from now. Tell the team that will be missing this moment when we get to the action." Miller replied, pulling out his lancer to oil the chain-saw on it. The entire squad had lancers expect for Hawkins and Harrison, who were specialists with their weapons. Actually, the only person on the team with the rank specialist was Zane Foxx, the master of demolition. He was sitting by Corporal Sarah Yang, trying to get her to speak. The ironic thing was that she was the communication specialist, yet she never talked. The only person she would talk to was Zane because he was the only one without a helmet, because he had to wear goggles, and so she was able to see his face. Miller didn't understand why, but as long as she talked when needed he was okay with it. The last person of the group was Harry Wallis, the rookie. He had no special talent, just green, but after this Miller hoped that that would change. Miller was awoken from his thoughts by Zane.

"Sir, I can see Landown from here, we should be getting rea-." He tried to say, but was stopped by the explosion of the Derrick they were on.

Act 1

Chapter 1: The Initial Push

Miller woke up to the sound of yelling. He pulled his hands to his face, hoping to protect it. He was thrown to the ground by a grunt, who smiled at him with his yellow fangs and put the Gnasher toward Miller's face. Preparing for the final blow, when Hawkins, came from behind and blew the brains out of him, guts splattering the ground, as Miller looked around, he saw that his squad had taken care of the rest of the locust, and that the cause of the derrick's destruction were tickers.

"Sir, we need to keep moving to Landown, no casualties, expect for the Derrick driver. The entire ammo supply is on our backs. " He yelled pushing the lancer into Miller's arms. The squad came together, getting into formation, and started to move toward Landown.

"Captain, what are we going to do? Our derrick is destroyed, and that means no grindlifts." Alice asked, cleaning her chainsaw from the guts that were covering it.

"We do what we always do, make do with what we got. We will find another derrick, board it, and use it's extra grindlifts to get to the Hollow." He answered, then the squad went silent, making it erie on the road to Landown. It was uneventful, no locust patrols, Miller guessed that the derricks and cyclopes before them took them out. He was glad, because they needed to conserve as much ammo as possible. It seemed as though it took hours, but they finally made it to Landown. When they got to the Drill Zone, there was only one derrick left, and it had two people fighting on it. One was a human, who looked like a conscript, and the other one was the ugliest Locust he had ever seen, but holding the deadliest weapon as well. It was a double chain saw, and this exstranded didn't have a chance.

"Charge Charlie Team, help that conscript!" Miller yelled, and then the firing began, but before the first shot hit the Locust, he dodged, and dropped into a grindlift hole, escaping their grasp. They walked up to the conscript, but he was the first to speak.

"Why hello gents, how may I help ya'll today?" He asked in a heavy country accent. " My name is Dizzy, and this is Betty." He said, patting his derrick on the side. He looked back at the team, awaiting an answer.

"I am Captain Miller, and we need to get down into the Hollow. Do you have any extra grindlifts left? Miller asked, eyeing the exstranded. Miller never trusted stranded, they hated the COG.

"Sure I have four left, that should be enough for your squad to get down into the Hollow." Dizzy said, and started climbing up his rig. The squad followed, and started getting into postition.

"Alice and Tony, get into grindlift one, Zane and Sarah, get into grindlift two, me and the rook will go into grindlift three, and Hawkins has the fourth." He ordered, but Alice had other ideas, and made sure that they were heard.

"Why do I have to be with Tony, because we are both black, all he is going to do is flirt with me, and it gets annoying, I'll go with Sarah, she is quiet, the way I like it." She said, pushing Zane out of the way.

"Sure, be my guest, if you want to get vomit on you. Don't you remember what happened last time Sarah took a grindlift? I had to get new armor, and my gun still has that shit on it." He said, walking over to Tony. Tony didn't look to upset, putting his rifle into it's socket in the grindlift, but something told Zane that he was hiding his feeling of loss of annoying Sarah.

"No, we were assigned partners when we got on this mission by command, and we will stick to that schedule, now move out. Get into your regular formations, the derrick driver will punch in coordinates, and we will be on our way." Miller ordered. Alice walked up to her grindlift and quietly got in, putting her lancer in into the socket. When everyone was ready, Miller got in with Wallis. _This will be the first time the rookie has gotten into the grindlift, I hope he doesn't end up like Sarah._ He thought

"Sir, will I be okay, this will be my first time, and I hope that I don't end up like Sarah, boy that would be embarrassing. You know this reminds me of a time with my brothers, we were-." He prattled on about, but was shushed by Miller before he could go into one of his infamous family stories. Miller then put all the ammo into their grindlift and gave the driver the signal to let it begin. Before Miller knew it, they were being launched into the ground, hundreds of feet per second. It was shaky, and the ammo was flying everywhere, soon it became hard to not get queasy.

"Sir, are you sure it was safe to not strap the ammo in first befor-" The rookie complained before a big piece of lancer ammo knocked him unconscious.

"Damn it rookie." Miller whispered, knowing that it might take forever to wake him up, but the good part was that he was quiet. It continued for about five minutes then they finally touched down into the Hollow. He door opened, and Miller dragged the rookie out of the grindlift, and started slapping him to wake him up. It wasn't long before the other came, except for Sarah and Zane, they never came down.

"Sir, were could they be, they couldn't have gone off course." Alice said, and suddenly their tac/com communicators went off, and they heard Zane's screams.

"Captain Miller, we went off course, Sarah was captured. I am going after her, meet you at the next encampment. Zane out." Then it ended.

"Sir, what should we do, we can't be leaving our comrades to die like that, it ain't right." Tony yelled.

"We aren't leaving them, we are going after them." Miller said, and slung his rifle across his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Act I

Chapter II. Saving The Day

It was complete chaos when Zane woke up, it seemed as though the entire world was sideways. All he remembered of the descent was hitting a giant rock, sending them off course. He looked around, and was awestruck when he saw Sarah wasn't there. He unstrapped himself, and pulled out his Lancer. Fixing his Lions thrashball cap. He went off to find Sarah.

"Sarah, were are you, we shouldn't be wandering alone, we need to find the others." He yelled, the echos going through The Hollow. _What if Sarah was captured. _He quickly shunned those thoughts out of his mind. He started wandering through The Hollow, looking around. He was astonished at the way the carved the rock, and was also surprised about how little guards there were, all the guards that passed him were easily slipped by, until he heard screaming into his tac/com. It was Sarah's voice.

"Zane, I've been captured by The Locust, and they are taking me with other humans to a prison barge north of our landing sight. You don't have to come and rescue me, just tell them I am M.I.A, get back to the Captain." Then the voice stopped. He warned the squad were he was going right after hearing the message. Instantly, Zane started running towards the North, and heading to Sarah. Suddenly, three drones appeared out of nowhere with Gnasher Shotguns. They fired at him, but he took cover behind a ledge. He then pulled out a frag grenade and three in the center of the group, splattering their guts all over his armor and face.

"Fuck, this is why I hate fighting organic things." He said, and started wiping his with a rag. After a few more confrontations, all easy drones, he finally saw his goal, the prison barge. It was a huge airship, and the thing floating it looked like a fat, pink Reaver, but twenty times bigger, and how it was controlled was a mystery to Zane. He slowly walked up, when a Boomer came from the ship and started firing at him.

"Shit" Was Zane's only word while he ducked for cover behind a fallen prisoner cage. He pulled up his lancer and started shooting, but the Boomer's shot sent him straight back down. The cage was fried, so he went to another, then hoped over it, hoping to flank the behemoth. It worked only for a second before Zane was on the ground. He got up, pulled out a grenade, ran up to the Boomer, and stuck it right on it's belly, then running as fast as he could to the barge. The last thing he heard was it saying boom, then it's body following with it. Zane finally reached the barge when a guard came put with a lancer. Zane dodged the chainsaw, then revved up his own. They collided in the air for a couple of minutes, then Zane gained the upper hand and brought it down on the beast. It was over, but then another came out, Zane quickly shot it down with his lancer before even thinking, but then things started getting messy. The barge started moving, and it seemed as though they were heading deeper into the Hollow. Zane couldn't allow that, and then went down further into the barge. He came across a grinder, but since they were in close quarters, he was quickly stuck a grenade to it then went on to his business. _Damn_. He thought, he only had one grenade left, he had to make it count. He quickly opened the prison hatches and checked each one. At the very las one he found Sarah weeping when she saw him. She flung herself at him.

"Oh Zane, I thought they would kill me, oh they were going to torture me, but thankfully, you are here," then she paused," Wait, why are you here? I told you to go to the captain." She said, looking angry.

"I could never leave a fellow comrade here in this dark place especially you, who would I talk to on the way to the captain, or when we are traveling." He said, then picked her up and put an extra lancer in her arms.

"Lets go visit the captain, it is time for mutiny." Zane pronounced, slowly walking to the front of the barge, Sarah following close behind him. They made there way up, to see a Kantus piloting the barge. He quickly walked up to the Kantus and started talking.

"Listen, I know that high ranking Locust like you can speak our language, so listen good, you will turn this barge around, head to coordinates zero four, by sixty seven, and not say a word. Nod if you understand." The Kantus nodded, and started moving towards the direction given. It was another twenty minutes before they got to another prison barge. As soon as they were close enough though, the Kantus let out a large cry that alerted the other boat. Zane quickly killed the Kantus and focused on the matter at and. The enemy barge was turning around, and soon would be right on them. Then Zane thought of something. He pulled out his last grenade and quickly started turning it. He waited and waited, until finally the beast opened it's mouth, and he threw the grenade in there. It exploded, killing the creature, and sending the barge down into the deeps of the Hollow.

"We did it, we survived, now all we have to do is get back to the captain." Sarah rejoiced.

"Yep, we are home free." He replied, and he was right, the rest of the way nothing happened, the beast was still moving into the direction it was given, and the two just sat down and ate rations. They eventually made it to the sight, and the barge stopped. they got out and walked over to the team.

"Man, have we got a story to tell you." Zane said. His happiness was quickly thrown away by the looks on their faces.

" No time now, we have a mission to complete, and we have some bad news." Miller said. Then started telling the new events that were occurring.


End file.
